


Just Friends

by John_KookieYoon_Sanghwa



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_KookieYoon_Sanghwa/pseuds/John_KookieYoon_Sanghwa
Summary: Jaehyun should not think about Johnny that way. He knows it. He truly does. After all, they are band mates. And yet, he can’t help it, because he’s in love.He’s hopelessly in love with Johnny.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there are some mistakes English is not my first language-

Jaehyun can’t remember for how long he has been this quiet. He use to be so talkative with the other members. But now, he just always stares and think, as if words were frozen within his lungs. People tend to ask him, “why are you so quiet, Jaehyun” Then he just smile, laugh or giggle because they wouldn’t understand.

He’s quiet most of the time but his mind is loud. He’s mind is screaming.

He wishes he could share his emotions easily but he’s not even sure of what he is feeling right now. Lately, his life has been so complicated. Everything around him seems to fall apart.

But what he’s sure of, is that he fell... He fell madly in love.

The only thing he can think of is Johnny.

His face.  
His smile.  
His eyes.  
Just him.

Just Johnny.

He should not think about Johnny that way. Jaehyun knows it. He knows that very well. After all, they are band mates. And yet, he can’t help it, because he’s in love.

He’s hopelessly in love with Johnny.

——————————————————

Jaehyun is in the practice room, watching Ten and Johnny clinging to each other and laughing. He’s acting as if it’s not a big deal but it’s really breaking his heart.

Jaehyun is jealous. Right now he would just like to be Ten even if it’s just for a couple of seconds. He’s ashamed. He shouldn’t feel so jealous, Johnny is not even his.

  
_**Johnny is never going to be his.** _

The way Johnny looks at Ten is indescribable. So much love and passion are in his eyes. Jaehyun can't compete and he knows that. after all, Ten is so perfect. He's talented, passionate and so handsome.

_Johnny would obviously choose Ten over him._

_**Anybody would, right?** _

“Jaehyun? Are you alright?“, Taeyong said with worried eyes.

Jaehyun smiled.  
“Yes I am! Don’t worry Taeyong.”

**He’s not alright .**

Every single day feels like hell for Jaehyun. Everyday Ten and Johnny get closer. They talk more, they go out together and they hug each other. 

It looks like Johnny almost forgot about him.They used to be so close when they were hosting “Nct night night”.Now it just feels like they’re not friends anymore but just strangers with some memories.

Jaehyun remembers that time when Johnny was looking at him as if he was special but now these kind of looks are only for Ten.

Maybe that if he was perfect Johnny would like him more than Ten. Maybe if he was skinnier, prettier or funnier Johnny would look at him how he used to?

Jaehyun feels helpless. Trying to be perfect was clearly not enough. Or at least not enough for Johnny to like him.

He miss the old Johnny.

_**The one that cared about him.** _


	2. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are a bit short I’m sorry-  
> I'm just trying to go slow with the story -3-

“Wake up bro!”

Jungwoo was sitting on the corner of Jaehyun’s bed, shaking him with all his strength to wake him up. When Jaehyun finally opens his eyes the sun dazzle him. 

“Ugh, Jungwoo, please give me 10 more minutes-“ said Jaehyun still half asleep. Usually, he’s a morning person but recently he is often tired. It's probably because of his busy schedule between training, the gym and photoshoots. There is no more time for him to sleep peacefully.

“You said the exact same thing 20 minutes ago idiot” Jungwoo roll is eyes. “ You seem a little down lately Jaehyun, is everything alright?”

“Yes it is, I’m just a bit tired” 

“Stop lying to me bro, I know that there is something wrong.” His roommate seems worried . “Jaehyun, You know that can tell me anything right? We are friends after all!”

Jungwoo was right. They are friends. They are pretty good friends actually. They’ve known each other for such a long time. Their relationship has only progressed over the years. They are close and Jeahyun as no reason to hide anything from him. Jungwoo is open minded, Jaehyun knows his roommate will never judge him but he’s still hesitant.

“I- well there is someone that I always looked at as a friend but the more I look a them and the more I realize that maybe I love them as more than friends.”

He finally said it. He said the thing that was on his mind for so long. It feels so for him good to finally confessed to someone. Jaehyun was silent for so long now he just want to scream. He wants to let everything out before he starts to regret it. He just wants to live the present moment without thinking about the consequences or about being judged.

“By any chance... is the person you’re talking about Johnny?” Jungwoo said wiggling his eyebrows.

“How do you know that-“

“It was pretty obvious actually, just by the way you look at him.”

Jaehyun blushes and hides his face in his pillow. “Oh my god, I probably look so dumb right know!”

“You’re not dumb Jaehyun. You’re just stupidly in love...” Jungwoo smiles at him. “ But seriously, you need to tell Johnny how you feel!”

“You need to calm down bro! I’m not going to tell him anything, I’m not ready for that yet.” Jaehyun’s smile fades away, “And Johnny probably don’t like me back anyway so...”

“You’ll never know if he likes you if you never confess to him!” Jungwoo gets up and throws the first shirt he finds on Jaehyun, “Get up and go get your man!”

“But-“

“There is no but- Ask him out for a coffee or whatever, I don’t care just do something!”

—————————————————

** So that's how he ended up standing in front of Haechan and Johnny's bedroom door hesitating to knock. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a friend like Jungwoo :P

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
